


Overflow

by SailorFish



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kink Meme, Repaying Debts, Warning: silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorFish/pseuds/SailorFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin is too proud and kingly to accept any show of gratitude, no matter how much his companions wish to thank him. Only course of action? Do it secretly!<br/>De-anoned from the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overflow

**Author's Note:**

> Original kink meme prompt found here: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/702.html?thread=609470#t609470

"What are you doing, you idiot?!"

"Shhh, don't yell! Do you wanna get caught? Anyway, what are _you_ doing?"

"I'm..." Fili looked taken aback for a second. Then he rallied. "The same thing as you, obviously! Except _I_ was here first."

"If we're doing the same thing, what's the big deal?" Ori crossed his arms, mindful of the small pouch he clutched in his right hand.

"Well..."

The two were standing in the small clearing where the ponies were kept for the night. It was close enough to the cave where the company was sleeping for Fili to heed Ori's words about keeping quiet. Still, only the moon's light kept the two from stumbling in the dark. It also let them be sure they had found the right saddlebags. Thorin's saddlebags, to be precise.

With a sigh, Fili unbuckled the straps on his uncle's saddlebags, showing Ori exactly why Fili being there first was important.

The saddlebag was overflowing with extra supplies.

"Is that..." Incredulous, Ori pointed at what appeared to be a well-wrapped, well-roasted chicken leg.

"Bombur knows they're his favorite," Fili said. "But he'll never ask for one because he knows Dwalin likes them just as much."

"And that..."

"Bilbo is surprisingly good at mending. Everything always has an added design of flowers and leaves, but I think he's stopped minding."

"What about..."

"Gandalf always has an added pouch of pipeweed stashed away for those who please him, even when the rest of us have long run out."

"As for..."

"Look," Fili finally interrupted with a scowl, moving protectively in front of the last bit of extra-strong anti-rust oil the company had left. It was something he himself had carefully packed into the bag, just moments before Ori had turned up. "The point is that these bags are _full_. It's not my fault you were so late!"

"But... he saved my life today... again!" Ori beseeched.

"Mine and Bombur's too!"

"He cuts me off even as soon as I even _try_ to say thank you!" Ori was aware that he was whining, but he couldn't help it. It was frustrating!

"Lucky you, he wouldn't even _look_ at Bilbo for a week after getting him down from that tree. Something about the stupid Hobbit wearing his emotions on his sleeves..."

"But... it's such a small gift..!" As if to demonstrate, he held up his little pouch.

"Do you want the pony to collapse?" Fili said. "Dori calculated it all a month ago. With my gift, this is precisely how much extra we can jam into this saddlebag without getting slowed down. Better luck next time. So there."

Perhaps Ori would have let the matter go and come back another day, but Fili's final 'So there' contained far too much smugness. With a frustrated growl, he leapt at the already counterattacking Dwarf and--

And the two were yanked apart with an angry "What is going on here?!"

The two young Dwarves looked up at the scowling face of Dwalin, and immediately stopped struggling. Nobody wanted to get on Dwalin's bad side. The older warrior's disapproving glares were only second to Thorin himself in making one feel guilt-ridden and ashamed.

"Is this about who gets to thank Thorin? _Again?_ " Dwalin said.

Fili and Ori didn't reply, staring at the ground sheepishly. Still, at the back of Ori's mind, the 'Again?' definitely registered. How often _did_ people fight over who got to thank their king? And how often did Dwalin have to break them up?! No wonder the bald dwarf looked so grumpy all the time!

"Listen," Dwalin said with a sigh, his expression softening. "If Thorin doesn't want to hear thanks, that means he doesn't _need_ to hear thanks. I've known him for a long time, and I've never seen him want praise or gratitudes for the sake of it. The fact that you replied to his summons without a second's hesitation, _that_ is good enough for him. You have aided him, and thus he is now aiding you."

"Yes, Mr. Dwalin," both younger Dwarves murmured, still not looking up at him. Properly chastised, and a little humbled by their king, the two turned to go back to the cave together. Dwalin watched them until they were out of sight.

Then he crouched down, buckled up the main compartment where the others' gifts were, and unbuttoned the secret compartment he knew Thorin always sewed into his saddlebags. He slipped a tiny bag of candy inside, one the king had adored since he was a young princeling.

Thorin might not need thanks, but it wasn't a bad thing to receive it all the same. And Dwalin appreciated the thing with the chicken legs.


End file.
